Failure
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: Sheena was scared. … No, actually, scared isn't the proper word to use. Sheena was beyond scared; she was terrified. … Amazing how a talk with Presea, of all people, could make her feel better. Sheena x Presea


**I actually wrote this like 5 months ago but never submitted it… so I am now. It contains spoilers for the fight with Volt, just so you know. This is a girl x girl story sooo if that bothers you, just leave now.**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Sheena was scared.

… No actually, scared isn't the proper word to use. Sheena was beyond scared; she was terrified.

Are you asking how? Are you wondering why? Are you wondering what in all of Sylvarant or Tethe'alla could have terrified the fearless ninja so much?

Volt.

Yes, Volt. If you do not know who Volt is, not to worry; I shall explain.

Volt… is a Summon Spirit, a Summon Spirit with the striking and deadly power of lightning to be exact. Volt is a Summon Spirit whom Summoners—like Sheena—could form a pact with, then summon them later on when they are in need or wish for aid within battle.

Volt lies deep within in the Temple of Lightning, and tomorrow, Sheena and her friends would set off from her hometown of Mizuho and travel by land and sea to the Temple of Lightning, so that Sheena could form a pact with Volt and make use of his powers in the near future.

… Are you still confused? Are you still wondering why Sheena is terrified of Volt? … I am sorry; I have not been explaining things very well. I guess I shall just cut right to the chase then.

It's because Sheena knows the immense powers that Volt possesses.

Yes, that's right. Sheena has been to the Temple of Lightning before. On her leader's orders, she traveled to the Temple of Lightning to form a pact with Volt so that the people of Mizuho could make use of his powers. Because of some of the strongest villagers that journeyed with her, she was able to bypass all the traps and mazes within the temple with ease, and easily made her way to the area which Volt slept in. Yes, Sheena has already met Volt face-to-face, and yes, Sheena has already attempted to form a pact with the lightning Summon Sprit… so are you asking me why she is going back to do it again? But that wouldn't make any sense, right? Or am I just confusing you even more now? Heh… I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's quite simple, really.

It's because she failed to form the pact with Volt the first time.

When Sheena first met Volt and requested to form a pact with him, he declined her offer, saying that he had already formed a pact with someone who went by the name of Mithos, who, apparently, was very similar to Lloyd. Sheena challenged Volt to a battle, so that if she was victorious, he would agree to become one of her Summon Spirits, and soon enough, the raging battle between them began… and it ended before you knew it, with Sheena lying unconscious on the ground, badly bruised and with several broken bones. The villagers carried her broken body back to Mizuho and healed her wounds, telling her everything they knew about the fight afterwards.

Sheena never forgave herself that day. Because of her lack of skill and ability, she was unable to form a pact with Volt, and because of that, she was responsible for putting the leader of Mizuho into a coma, and wiping out a whole quarter of the villages' population. She had failed her leader, she had failed her village, and most of all, she had failed herself.

Sheena failed. She couldn't do it. She could not complete her mission, and she will never forgive herself for that.

So really, in all honesty, it wasn't _actually_ Volt she was afraid of; it was failing. Failing others… failing her friends; letting them down… never being able to shake the haunting feeling of being a burden. She knew how unbelievably powerful Volt was, and even with all of her friends' aid in battle, their chances for victory were slim. She knew that they would fail the battle, and she knew that she would fail in making a pact with Volt, again. She tried to delay the unavoidable in any way she could, accepting any side quests or missions that were asked upon them. Thankfully for her, they ended up going to retrieve a Key Crest for their small, pink-haired friend and ally, Presea. But unfortunately for Sheena, that quest had ended, and no more were just going to magically pop up. It was destined for Sheena to fight Volt tomorrow… there was no escaping her destiny.

She was scared. No… she was terrified. She had to face Volt again tomorrow, and she knew that she would fail.

… Sheena did not want to fail again.

~OoO~

Eight individuals sat around a large campfire, its warmth lighting their skin as its flame cackled and murmured. The yellow-orange fire burned intensely, lighting up the area around them and cooking the food that was hanging close to it. Meat and marshmallows—just a quick evening snack for our eight heroes, having a relaxing time with each other to ease their minds and prepare themselves for the big battle tomorrow.

Lloyd grinned hungrily as he pulled his marshmallow back from the fire, perfectly toasted. He quickly popped the hot food into his mouth, hoping to savor its taste. Tears filled his wide eyes as he quickly spit the marshmallow out, finally realizing just how hot the food was, his now burnt tongue hanging out of his mouth miserably. Colette, the blonde Chosen of Sylvarant who was sitting beside him, giggled amusingly at the sight.

Genis and Regal quickly pulled their hot food back from the fire as well, but made sure to wait a little while before they shared it with everyone else. The taste of the juicy meat seemed to brighten everyone's soul, lightening the mood just a tad. Friendly conversation was passed throughout the group. Zelos put his strong arm around Colette's slender shoulders, attempting to engage her in a peaceful—and possibly flirty—conversation. Lloyd yelled at Genis for snatching away his steak, Genis stuck his tongue out at his best friend, and Genis's older half-elf sister, Raine, smacked him on the head for his actions.

Mainly, it was a good time between friends. Friendly and comfortable, not even worried about the battle tomorrow. Everyone knew it was going to be okay.

… Well, everyone except for Sheena.

Sheena was terrified out of her mind. She hugged her knees close to her body, blankly staring at the bright, cackling fire, lightly shaking unwillingly. She tried to make her expression cool and unreadable, tried to calm herself down so the shaking would stop, but the worrying and frightening thoughts just kept coming. She hugged her knees closer.

Presea, unnoticed by anyone, eyed Sheena curiously and strangely.

… _Why?_ Sheena thought, worry and fear swirling in an endless loop throughout her mind. _We can't do this—I can't do this. I'm… not strong enough. It'll be just like before… _Sheena slowly eyed every member of the group, suddenly locked in a strange, frightening gaze with Presea. Sheena continued to stare, traumatized, her heart thumping wildly in her chest from fear and many other emotions, before she ripped her gaze back to the fire. _… I'll… be putting them all in danger. My friends—my _only_ friends—are going to die… Volt is going to kill us all… and… it's going to be all my fault…._

"Hey, Sheena?" Sheena's head jerked in the direction of the voice. The soft murmur came from Lloyd who was sitting beside her, staring at her, his eyes shining in worry. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, meaningfully.

Sheena did a quick, anxious glance around the group. Everyone else was engaged in their own calm, cheerful, friendly conversations; they didn't even notice them. Sheena was thankful for that.

Lloyd placed a scarlet gloved hand on Sheena's close shoulder, regaining her attention immediately. "O-Oh, i-it's nothing," Sheena shrugged his hand off her shaking shoulder, cursing herself for stuttering.

Lloyd frowned slightly out of concern. "It sure doesn't sound like nothing," He retorted. "What's on your mind?"

Sheena thought for awhile about what to reply. She couldn't tell him what she was truly feeling, the amount of unknown terror and worry in her mind. "Well, it's just…" She started slowly, "… I… guess I'm just a bit nervous for tomorrow. I have to make a pact with another Summon Spirit, Volt, and well, he's pretty strong."

"Oh, is that all?" Lloyd asked, a light smirk appearing on his lips. "Don't worry, Sheena. No matter how tough the enemy is, we can beat him. You're strong, Sheena; there's no need to be nervous." She continued to stare at him. "Plus, we're your friends. We'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. Everything's going to be fine, I promise." Lloyd smiled reassuringly at her, a true, confident look in his eye.

Sheena continued to stare, the look on his face actually making the corners of her lips twitch. "… Yeah… you're right. Thanks Lloyd," The black haired ninja thanked softly, smiling slightly at Lloyd. He nodded at her, smirking.

"You know what…" She continued. "I think I'm going to go to bed early. I'm gonna put some thought into what you said, Lloyd."

"Alright," He nodded. "Sleep well. Everything will be fine."

Sheena nodded at him as he started a friendly conversation with Colette. The second Sheena was facing the opposite direction of the group, the horrified, worried expression was back on her face. _Thanks for the attempted confidence boost Lloyd, but… you're wrong. Everything's not going to be fine. Tomorrow… things will happen. Horrible things. I can sense it. … I just know it's going to be my fault._

Presea stared at Sheena as the ninja silently walked off towards the inn.

~OoO~

About two hours passed since Sheena departed the group early to go to bed. Everyone headed towards their rooms. Colette shared a room with Raine, Lloyd with Genis, Zelos with Regal, and Sheena with Presea. No doubt that they all have fallen asleep by now. Presea stayed up a little later than the rest of them, offering to keep watch for awhile. But truthfully, she took that opportunity to do some serious thinking.

She finally entered the nearby inn and headed towards the room that she shared with Sheena. She slowly creaked the wooden door open—just to see Sheena, awake, standing by a large nearby window and staring out it. The pale moonlight illuminated Sheena's skin, making it shine like beautiful, perfect porcelain. Presea thought that Sheena looked like a goddess.

Sheena had her back to Presea… in fact, she didn't even notice Presea enter their room. And unnoticed by Presea, heavy, silent tears were trailing down Sheena's red cheeks.

_No… I… can't just let this happen!_ Sheena bit down roughly on her lip, almost drawing blood. _We're going to die! Volt… he's just to powerful! I'm… not strong enough. There's nothing I can do… I'm nothing but a burden… I always have been. This is all my fault… I shouldn't have gotten them involved… they're all going to die… because of me… because I'm a… failure. Failure, failure, FAILURE! NO!! _Sheena barely controlled a sob from escaping her lips, tears leaking over her eyelids, exploding in a wet mess over her saddened face. _I… can't let my friends die! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be a burden and a failure again! I can't let them die! Especially not—_

"… Sheena?" Presea spoke quietly, barely even a whisper, as she slowly shut the door behind her and locked it.

Sheena froze immediately, her hands clenched in shaking fists. "Oh… hey there, Presea," Sheena greeted dully, almost in a dead tone, trying her best not to let her voice crack. "… I'm guessing everyone has gone to bed now…?"

"Yes," Presea replied back immediately in her monotone voice, taking a few steps closer to Sheena, still not able to see the ninja's face. "Why are you still awake?"

Sheena's bloodshot eyes were hidden by the shadows of her bangs, tears now trailing down her slender, sensitive neck. "Oh… I was just doing some thinking," Sheena replied.

Presea became a little suspicious of the way the physically older woman was acting. "Are you… alright, Sheena?" Presea asked slowly, as if she felt uncomfortable asking the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sheena replied back quickly, tilting her head upwards slightly to stare at the moon that was hanging high in the sky, its soft glow still illuminating her pale skin. "I just can't sleep is all. I'm fine."

"… Are you sure?" Presea asked cautiously, taking another small step forward after she set her rather large axe down so that it was leaning against a wall.

"… Yeah…" Sheena trailed off, lost in thought again, not even noticing the stinging, shameful, continuous tears anymore.

Presea walked all the way up to Sheena until she was standing directly beside her. Presea faced the taller woman and gently grasped her shaking hand in her own. Sheena froze, her breath getting caught in her throat. She let out a deep, shaky breath before turning to face Presea. The axewoman's ice blue eyes widened, shocked at Sheena's heavy tears and her saddened, frightened expression.

"You're… not fine, are you?" Sheena didn't have the willpower to reply. "Would you like… to… talk about it?" Presea struggled with the question, but eventually got it out of her throat. Newfound tears exploded out of Sheena's chocolate eyes at the pink haired girl's words, more realization hitting her. She was crying for the next few minutes at least.

Presea wasn't an expert at these types of things—she didn't even know the basics. However, she could tell that her friend was extremely sad and needed someone to be there for her to make her feel better, so even though she was feeling a tad uncomfortable, Presea was willing to do anything for her friend. She eventually led the softly crying and sobbing Sheena over to the closer bed, both of them sitting down.

Presea still held Sheena's hand as she stared at her, some concern and worry shining in her normally emotionless eyes. "What happens to be the problem?" Presea asked the ninja softly.

Sheena's tears dripped off the end of her chin, landing softly on her lap, leaving small, wet circles all over her black pants. She squeezed the smaller girl's hand tighter, her body still shaking. "…Y-You'll… probably laugh at me if I tell you…"

"I will not laugh or find any enjoyment out of your troubled answer," Presea replied, trying to put some emotion into her voice, failing slightly. "Please… explain to me your situation. Perhaps I can be of service to assist you?"

The way the pink haired girl worded things made Sheena chuckle softly, a dry sound of no positive meaning. "W-Well…" Sheena started, "… we're all headed off to the Temple of Lightning tomorrow…." Presea nodded. "And… I have to make a pact with another Summon Spirit, Volt. I've realized that he would've already made a pact with Mithos, so… we're going to have to battle him tomorrow…."

Presea nodded again in agreement and understanding. "Yes, what you speak is true. So what is the exact problem that is causing you to feel this intense sadness?" Presea asked, clearing pointing out Sheena's continuous, crystal tears.

"W-Well… it's that…" Sheena sniffed slightly before releasing a small sigh. "I'm… nervous… and scared… about fighting him…."

Presea blinked out of curiosity and confusion; she had _not_ been expecting that. "Why are you nervous and scared? We have battled many strong enemies before, and we've always defeated them. You're very brave and courageous Sheena, I do not understand why you are suddenly so anxious about facing Volt."

"Because!" Sheena snapped loudly, shocking Presea a bit, quieting her voice down soon after. "I know how powerful… Volt truly is."

Presea continued to stare at her. "No matter how powerful the enemy is, we always prove victorious Sheena—"

"—No Presea, you just don't understand!" Sheena's head jerked to face Presea, whose eyes widened in shock. "Volt isn't just your average enemy! He's not just your regular Summon Spirit! He's… stronger than that…" Sheena stated, her anger fading, replaced with more sadness and regret. "He can't understand human speech… he's merciless… I've seen his power before… he nearly killed me. I was supposed to make a pact with him ten years ago… but I was weak and useless. I… _failed_. My failure ended up putting my adoptive grandfather—the village leader—in a coma, and wiped out a quarter of Mizuho's population! It was all my fault!!"

"… Sheena…" Presea spoke softly.

Sheena had her head hung in shame, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears shredding out of them. "Everything is my fault! I was always a burden and a failure… I always will be! I was too weak then, and I'm still too weak now! If we go and face Volt tomorrow, everyone will… _die_. I'm not strong enough to beat him! He's gonna kill us all! I… I..." Presea squeezed her hand tightly, and Sheena looked up at the pink haired girl. "… I don't want to fail again…"

Sheena leaned over, miserably resting her head on Presea's small chest, squeezing her hand tighter. Presea's eyes widened at the sudden body contact, not used to the heat and sudden display of affection or comfort-seeking. She wasn't usually the person people came to for emotional problems such as this. Presea was slightly unsure of what to do… but surprisingly she wasn't uncomfortable at all. She knew Sheena, one of her best friends, needed her support and comfort, so she had to be there for her.

Using her free hand—she hoped she was doing the right thing—Presea placed it on top of Sheena's head and gently petted her hair, allowing her to cry on her chest and soak the upper half of her outfit, not bothered by it at all. Clothes were defensive armor to her… she couldn't care less about style or fashion.

Sheena eventually wrapped a weak arm around Presea's small waist, feeling miserable, pitiful, and shameful as she hid her red, tear-stained face from Presea's view.

They sat like that for a long while, the only sound being Sheena's soft, muffled sobs. Presea continued to pet Sheena's hair, still unsure of what to do, as she stared at the black wall across the room, deep in thought, re-thinking Sheena's words.

"Sheena…" Presea eventually spoke. Sheena took in a large breath of air when she heard her name. "Sheena… you're wrong." Said person's chocolate eyes widened. "You're… not as weak as you think you are. You are… very brave… and strong."

"No Presea… you're wrong," Sheena disagreed. "You don't have me figured out. I'm weak… a burden… I'm nothing more than a coward…"

"No, I really believe what I'm saying," Sheena bit down on her lip and looked upwards at Presea who was looking at her with a surprisingly warm gaze. "Sheena… you always try your best, even when you don't reach success. You always do everything you can for your friends, and try your hardest to protect them. You are a kind, caring person who keeps all these feelings suppressed inside, ready to explode any moment, just so that her dear friends don't get concerned. You care for us deeply, Sheena, correct?" Sheena felt frozen; she couldn't move at all. "You're willing to do anything for us; you care for us a lot. Don't ever think that we don't feel the same way.

"You don't need to keep your feelings hidden from us, Sheena. Me, Lloyd, Colette—all of us—we care about you deeply. We want to know what's troubling you so that we can help you. None of us would be bothered by you asking us for help, and we wouldn't consider you weak if you did. None of us thinks you're a burden. You're our… friend, Sheena. We all think you're an amazing person who is strong and loyal, and is willing to do anything for her friends. … Actually, we don't think that, we _know_ that. Don't be afraid to ask us for assistance."

"Pre… Presea… I-I…"

"Personally, I look up to you, Sheena. I want to be like you. To have your courage, your strength, your loyalty… your trust. You have such a big heart… and you're such a nice person who always wants her friends to be happy. You want to become stronger so that you can protect your friends and your village, and that's admirable. I believe you possess the strength and ability to defeat Volt this time. You can do it Sheena; you're ready."

"N-No, I'm not! I…"

"_Yes_, you _are. _I know you can do it Sheena, I have faith in you. I know you'll defeat him. You're not a failure. All of us will be with you, fighting him alongside you. There's nothing to be nervous and afraid about; we will be victorious." A large, rare smile was on Presea's face as she spoke her next sentence: "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

Sheena let out a loud sob as newfound tears created from a different emotion flooded down her hot cheeks, shoving her head too hard against Presea's small chest, causing Presea to fall backwards on the bed. Sheena now laid on top of Presea, sobbing tears not of sadness, but of happiness. Neither cared of their new position. Sheena continued to cry while Presea continued to pet the ninja's head.

"_**Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality.**_" That was a real soulful quote… and it touched Sheena for some reason. She had a feeling that quote would have a very important meaning in the future.

"P-Presea…" Sheena started, her sobs calming down, chuckling a little. "I've never known you as one to talk so much."

Presea's face was now emotionless. "I apologize."

"No, don't apologize! Thank you, actually," Sheena told her. Presea tilted her head, looking at her innocently. "I… never expected your words to touch me so much, Presea. It's… strange, a good strange though. You've… given me some courage, I guess you could say." Presea continued to look at the beautiful ninja lying on top of her. "I mean… well, in my heart, I'm still deeply terrified, and nervous, and anxious…… but—"

Sheena's words got caught in her dry throat when she felt Presea's pale lips gently press against her tearstained cheek. Sheena blushed unwillingly at the surprising warmth and gentleness, before Presea quickly pulled away and the shocking sensation was gone. Sheena did _not_ expect that.

Sheena stared at Presea's unreadable expression, blushing and dumbfounded, as Presea's fingers began playing with the tie in her hair. Soon enough, Presea untied the ribbon and Sheena felt her raven locks brush against her shoulders. _What's up with Presea today? She's just so… different. _"Uhhh…"

"Colette informed me," Presea started calmly, "that kissing a close friend usually cheers them up, having a greater affect when they're already extremely sad. I figured it would suit this moment. I've also learned, just now, that when I see a friend sad, I become… sad as well. I hope I was able to make you feel a little bit better at least."

Sheena stared at her, shocked. Something about the way Presea was looking at her and talking to her… that mysterious gleam in her ice blue eyes… it made Sheena's heart skip a beat, butterflies beginning to form in her stomach. It was… odd, feeling this way around the physically younger girl. Odd… but not bad.

Sheena sniffed lightly as another crystal drop escaped her chocolate orbs. Feeling like she had the honor, she reached her arm up and untied the scarlet ribbons in Presea's rose pink hair, it eventually falling to her mid-back. Sheena's breath caught in her throat again as she looked at the pink haired girl. _Has Presea… always been this pretty?_

"I-I… I think we both keep our hair up for the same reason," Sheena said, cursing herself for stuttering.

Presea nodded. "Easier to see during battle. Less of a distraction. A useful advantage," Presea stated in her monotone voice, almost like a robot again.

Sheena chuckled, always amused when Presea talked that way. "Yeah, that's right. But… you look really pretty with your hair down, Presea."

Said girl blinked. "My appearance is not necessary. I don't need to appear pretty, and I am not."

"Yes you are!" Sheena blurted out without thinking. Her whole face flushed. "I-I mean… uh… yeah, I meant what I just said," She continued bravely. "I think you should keep your hair down, at least for a day. Trust me, you look really good with it down. It won't get in your face that much."

"Alright," Presea eventually agreed. "I'll accept if you do the same."

"No problem!" Sheena replied enthusiastically. "I don't mind at all. Putting my hair down for once should be a nice change for me."

"Alright then."

"It's a promise!"

"A… promise…" The pink haired girl murmured, eyes becoming hazed over.

"Hmm? Something wrong Presea?" Sheena asked.

"A…promise…" Presea repeated, more to herself. "Sheena…"

"Yes?"

"Please… stay true to your promise."

Sheena smiled slightly, recognizing the desperation within Presea's tone. She didn't want to be abandoned or betrayed, even with a silly promise such as this. "I will, I promise," Sheena reassured her friend, lightly pecking her on the cheek as well. Sheena blushed slightly at her own boldness. "I hope the kiss treatment worked on you as well."

"I suppose so, however…" Presea started, frowning slightly out of confusion.

"Hmm?"

"I'm… confused…" Presea stated. "I'm not sad… but… my heart is aching, and is beating so fast. My stomach feels uneasy as well. I don't understand why…"

"Oh…" Was all Sheena could reply. She rested her head on Presea's small chest, noting that the pink haired girls words were true; Sheena could hear her heart thumping away wildly in her chest. Sheena's heart was doing the same thing.

Neither girl could truly understand what they were feeling, but they both enjoyed it.

"Sheena…" Presea started softly, resting her arm around Sheena's slender waist. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Sheena asked, lifting her head up to look in the young girl's icy eyes. One of her eyebrows rose. "What for?"

"When I realized Daddy had died… you were very comforting. Also, when Rodyle used me to capture Colette, you were very supportive. You did not get angry with me, and believed it wasn't my fault, that it wasn't my intention to harm you or your friends or get Colette captured. You were… really nice to me, caring, and helpful."

"Well of course," Sheena replied with a smile, "You're my friend, Presea. I'll always be here to help and comfort you. And the issue with Rodyle, I meant what I said then. He was just using you; it wasn't your fault at all. I believe that."

Presea nodded hesitantly. "… Thank you. I feel… happy… that you say that. That you believe me. That you're my… friend." Sheena continued to smile and look at her. "So now, I want to return the favor, as your friend. I want to be nice, caring, and helpful to you to get you through this. To help you win over your past that has haunted you all this time."

A tear of fear mixed with happiness slid down Sheena's cheek. "… Thank you Presea. I… will try my best tomorrow."

Presea smiled slightly. "I'm glad my words have given you some courage. I will fight along side you tomorrow with my strongest efforts; I will protect you."

"… Promise?"

"Yes."

Sheena lifted her hand slightly, pointing her pinky finger upwards. "Pinky promise?"

Presea blinked. "What?"

Sheena smirked and chuckled a bit, wiping away her remaining tears with her thumb. "A pinky promise is where we would lock our pinky fingers together and then speak our promise."

"What makes it different from a regular promise?"

"If you break it, you must swallow a thousand needles."

Presea winced inwardly, imagining the indescribable pain that would bring. "I see. That sounds fair."

"So do you pinky promise?" Sheena asked hopefully, moving her pinky closer to Presea's face.

The pink haired girl stared at Sheena's hand for awhile, thinking, before she eventually wrapped her pinky finger around Sheena's slender one. "I promise… I will protect you."

Sheena's heart slammed against her ribcage as she heard Presea softly voice those words. Her eyes were hazy as she drew her hand back from Presea's. "… Thank you, Presea."

Presea nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Sheena felt her eyelids begin to droop, tiredness registering in her brain. She didn't want to move. She rested her head comfortably on Presea's chest, murmuring out a soft "I love you…" too tired to know what she was even saying, before sleep took over.

Presea's eyes widened, hearing Sheena's words. Her arm around Sheena's waist tightened, holding her closer, a strange sensation in her chest. The hot, ticklish feeling of Sheena's breath on her sensitive neck distracted her.

"… Love…" She whispered to herself, after making absolute sure that Sheena was sleeping on top of her. "Love is… complicated. I… love Daddy, and Alicia… I've heard that Colette loves Lloyd, and that… Genis loves me…" She moved her icy gaze to the black wall again. "Love is when you feel an overwhelming sense of care and protection for someone. You want to hold them and whisper your words of affection, and tell them that things will always be alright…."

She looked at Sheena again. "Do you feel that emotion towards me, Sheena? Do you… love me?" It was a question that expected no answer. Just silence. "Love is… complicated. A very strong word. The strongest emotion of all. I… don't know what I feel. I… haven't felt emotions like these for sixteen years. I… can't say that I love any of you…

"But, I can call you my friend, Sheena. I know that I care for you. You're willing to stand up for me, and comfort me, and help me, and… so much more… I don't know how to describe what I exactly feel. However, I will do some serious thinking about it tonight."

Presea now began to feel sleepy as well, Sheena's heavenly scent relaxing her. She buried her cute, childish face within Sheena's raven locks, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I hope I was able to ease some of your sadness. I don't want you to have to suffer anymore..."

~OoO~

"It's finally time," Lloyd spoke. They were in the Temple of Lightning, having a stare down with the powerful Summon Spirit of Lightning, Volt.

Sheena gulped thickly. She glanced backwards at Lloyd, then at Presea who gave her a nod of encouragement. They both had their hair down, as they promised. "… Here I go!" Sheena stated, taking a brave step forward.

"…" Volt was speaking, but his speech was not understandable to humans.

Sheena began to panic, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. "… It's just like before! What the hell is he saying?!" She demanded to know.

"Sheena, calm down," Raine said sternly. "I'll translate. 'I am one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you?'"

"Mithos again?" Lloyd asked, surprised. "How could he make pacts with Summon Spirits in both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant?"

"Hmm, yeah," Genis said. "Maybe Mithos went back and forth between the worlds with a Rheaird as well."

"I am Sheena!" The ninja spoke bravely. "I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"…" Volt stated.

"He says that his pact with Mithos is broken. But he no longer desires a pact." Raine translated.

"… Why?!" Sheena asked loudly, her panic mixing with anger now.

"…" Volt exclaimed.

"'I will have no more dealings with people, therefore I desire no pact.'" The Professor translated again.

Sheena drew her magic-infused cards, her weapons, and got into a fighting stance. "No, we need your help!" Sheena yelled at Volt.

"Sheena! Be careful!" Lloyd warned.

Volt got angered by Sheena's words and attitude and began blasting large, multiple amounts of lightning strikes at the group. The attack resulted in them all falling over the edge onto the floor beneath, landing painfully.

Sheena was on her knees breathing heavily, dirt on her face and bruises on her body. "Everyone, watch out!" She warned. "This is just like before!"

Volt warped down to the floor they were now on, a few metres away from Sheena. After Sheena noticed him, it was too late. He fired a large lightning blast in her direction, fatal enough to cause death if it connected directly. Sheena closed her eyes, waiting for her world to fade into the darkness of death. _Presea!!_

When Sheena opened in eyes, her mouth hung open at the sight. Corrine, her manmade Summon Spirit, jumped in front of Volt's deadly attack, taking the blast himself. After the attack finished, his body fell weakly onto the floor, badly burnt with smoke rising from his small form and little lightning sparks radiating around him.

Sheena's eyes widened in sadness and disbelief, tears filling them. "… Corrine! Corrine!! Why?!" She pleaded.

Volt fired another blast of lightning at Sheena's form. Lloyd jumped in front of her, protecting her, blocking his attack with his sharp, twin swords. "Sheena! Get a hold of yourself!" He said sternly.

"… But!!" The ninja began to argue.

"Volt's… just lost his faith in people." Sheena's head jerked back to Corrine, her Summon Spirit, her _best friend_. "Make your vow and try forming a pact one more time. You can do it, Sheena!"

"Corrine!" Sheena cried.

"I'm sorry… that I couldn't be of more help." With his final words, his head fell down roughly on the ground, his whole body going limp.

"No, Corrine, don't die!!" Sheena sobbed angrily as Corrine's body faded away into nothingness. Her _best friend_ just _died_ from _protecting_ her. She was still too weak!

Lloyd repelled another one of Volt's powerful attacks. "Sheena! Subdue Volt by force!" He told her. "Don't let Corrine's effort go to waste! Otherwise you'll spend the rest of your life haunted by Volt's shadow!"

Sheena squeezed her eyes shut, tears shredding out of them, feeling pathetic and weak. She was a burden, even now. Her best friend just died from protecting her… Lloyd was protecting her as well! All of her friends were! And she was too much of a coward to even get up and fight back…

Sheena gasped when she felt small hands gently grasp her shoulders from behind. She could see loose, pink hair in the corner of her vision as Presea's head leaned in towards the side of Sheena's neck, gently pressing her lips there. Sheena's chocolate orbs widened, her face reddening slightly at the younger girl's boldness, her breath caught in her throat. Presea ended the kiss, but kept her face close to Sheena's neck, breathing on it, whispering softly in her ear.

"You told me…" She started, "… that you would do your best, Sheena. Please… don't betray your promise. Prove to me what you said is true. And… I will protect you." She stepped over beside Sheena, grasping Sheena's hand tightly, wiping away her tears with her free hand. "I will protect you because that's what I promised you. I intend to keep my promise."

Presea pulled Sheena up so she was standing upright and stared at her, grasping her hand firmly yet gently, a show of affection. "Let's take him on together."

She tightly squeezed Presea's small hand within her own, her free hand being clenched into a fist. She opened her eyes and glared at the large, purple lightning Summon Spirit that was across the room. "… For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, Volt! I demand your power!"

~OoO~

"…" Volt spoke, after being defeated in a large, destructive battle.

"Volt says, 'Make your vow.'" Raine translated for everyone.

Sheena slipped her hand within Presea's again, grasping it tightly. "Just like I said, for the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, and for Corrine's sake as well, I want to save both worlds…" Sheena vowed.

"…" Volt decided.

Raine translated once again: "'The vow has been made. I entrust my power to the pact-maker, Sheena!'"

Volt disappeared in a blinding white light, a small, magical purple light flowing into Sheena's body, gaining his power and the ability to summon him whenever she may wish to do so.

"It's over…" Sheena breathed out.

"You did it, Sheena!!" Lloyd announced excitedly with a wide grin.

Sheena showed off a small smile, realization overtaking her. "Thanks, Lloyd."

Then she remembered about the small pink haired girl standing beside her, her large axe lying on the ground, somewhat forgotten about. Presea grasped Sheena's other hand as well, now holding both of them, as they turned to face each other. "I told you that you could do it, Sheena. I knew you could," Presea told her warmly.

Sheena smiled in genuine happiness, her face beginning to flush. "Thank you, Presea."

"I'm sure that Corrine is very proud of you as well," Presea told her softly.

"Yeah…" _Thank you, Corrine. You were my best friend. I'll never forget you._

"…… Sheena?" Presea asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"… I… I love you…" She murmured so quietly that only Sheena could hear her.

Sheena's cheeks turned bright red. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as her breath was caught in her throat, unable to say anything. "I… I…"

Presea felt that strange feeling in her stomach again, and she could also feel her heartbeat speed up. _Is this what… love feels like?_ Presea stood on the tips of her toes to get as close to Sheena's face as she could. Sheena blushed more. "Colette also informed me… that a kiss on the lips is the most magical form of expressing love and fondness. It brings indescribable happiness and many other things."

Sheena smiled now, despite her heavily reddened cheeks and nervousness. "Well then, if _that's_ the case…" Sheena started sarcastically, lightening the mood a bit, before her tone returned to being warm and caring. "I love you, too, Presea." Her lips gently descended upon Presea's, a magical feeling of warmth spreading throughout their bodies.

All of their friends' jaws dropped to the ground.

"Woooo!! Now THAT is HOT!!" Zelos stated, loving what he was seeing. He watched the two girls kiss like the pervert he was, drool dripping from his lips.

Even Lloyd found himself staring, his jaw dropped to the ground, his face beat red.

"Ohmigosh! That's sooo cute!!" Colette gushed, just as surprised as everyone else, but extremely happy for Sheena and Presea.

Raine simply coughed, feeling awkward. It reminded her of her first kiss with another woman. The girl was shorter than her… with blonde hair….

Regal's eyebrows rose. He wasn't disturbed, but very surprised at the turn of events.

The two said girls broke apart from their kiss, staring into each others eyes. Sheena knew Presea was trying her hardest for her, and she respected her for that. Presea wasn't used to these new emotions, but… she liked them, and Sheena was someone she wanted to share them with. They embraced in a comforting hug, no words being spoken.

Everyone just hoped that Genis wasn't too heartbroken.

Presea whispered softly into Sheena's ear: "You're not a failure anymore…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
